Half-Bloods at Hogwarts
by mckaytee100
Summary: Anastasia is an orphan girl who was taken to camp half-blood. Where she there received a quest and prophecy that leads her and a few other campers to Hogwarts.
1. All About Me

In Harry Potter is in his 2nd year and in the Percy Jackson world is in between the first book in the series "_Heros of_ Olympus" and the last book in the series "_Percy Jackson and the Olympians._"

Disclaimer/Claimer: The only characters I own at the moment are Anastasia, Rose and rest belong to either Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling.

_ I was in my room reading a book with a bit of difficulty. When Ms. C came in I tried to hide the book from her but it too late she had seen me with it. "Anya what you doing." "Just cleaning up my room Ms. C," I lied Immediately picking up a few clothes that were on the floor. Hoping that Ms. C wouldn't beat me more than she was going to before dinner like she always did but Ms. C had to snoop, around my room which had a bookcase that was bare and a dresser that was empty because all the clothes I had were on the floor, then she knocked over my bed with a mighty kick and saw my book that was hidden underneath my pillow. She picked it up and screamed at me "What is this Anya!"

"A book as you can see perfectly," I said with venom and hatred to the muscular Orphanage owner. Then with just as much hatred back Ms.C snidely said, "Yes it is and what is an orphan with reading dyslexic doing with a book that she clearly won't be able to read."I looked her straight in the eye and said, "I was reading it actually and according to the bill of rights I have all the ri-" Then Ms. C Slapped me across the face so hard that my front teeth fell out and barked, "little girls who talk back get Slapped and little girls who disobeyed get an extra beating" While she goes to get a belt I untie my shoelaces as fast as I can. I then tie them together and wait, and then she walks in Anya "you know that I hate you right," She then walks towards me and then I slide between her legs while holding the ends of the shoelace nice and tight causing her to trip while I kept running and running till I got to Central Park. It was dark and I was all alone and I could hear Ms. C coming".

** Then I woke up but it was not just a nightmare it was my past the day I ran away from the Orphanage. I got up and on the sleeping bag was a daddy long leg. Daddy long legs aren't dangerous spiders they're not even real spider but still, they terrify me. So I slowly took off my shoe while shaking, and then when I had taken my shoe I grabbed it in both hands and vigorously beat the sleeping bag numerous times to kill the spider and screaming spider. I know that this sounds childish but I arachnophobia an extreme fear of spider. And when I was little I used to dream that spiders were constantly biting me in my sleep them when I woke up there would be no bite marks whatsoever and one or two spiders. All my screaming had woken up my best friend Rose who had a knife in her hand when she came out saying who or what is I'll protect you An."Then when she noticed that nobody was there she and that I had had on a shoe in my hand instead of on my foot she asked, "Was there a spider"Still hyperventilating I said, "Y-yah go back to sleep."**

** "Ok An but you go back to sleep too" I checked the area around me for any spiders but didn't see anything so I laid back down. Rose has always been there for me ever since we first met which was when I ran away,** _I could hear Ms. C coming for such a big and tall woman she sure walked fast when I was done catching my breath I ran into Central Park. After what seemed like 20 minutes I looked behind my shoulder. And while I wasn't paying attention I bumped it to a girl who looked about 6 years older than me so about 12 she had red hair and eyes that were as green as a flower's stalk and was short looking"Sorry" I said "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" She looked up and said, "It's okay my names Rose what's yours"_

_ "Anastasia, Anya for short"_

_ "Well Anya what are you doing in Central Park so late it's danger__ous"_

_ "What are you doing here then." She was right though many children go to Central Park at night and never come back "Just making sure that the plants are ok. I know a place where you can stay it'll be safer than here in the open." I better be ready she could be trying to do so many bad things._

_ "How do I know you're not going to take me to a place and give me to people who will sell me on the black market I'm not stupid!" I didn't actually think she would do this though I mean she did look like she was only 8 but, you never know these days. __"I can see that but there is no way for you to know for sure unless you follow me Anya" I suddenly I heard Ms. C call my name maybe if I follow this girl I can get away from her. "Anya if you follow me I'll protect you from whomever you've run away from." Ms. C was getting closer I'll have to make a decision now or Ms. C will get me. "Okay Rose lead me to this Haven."_

_ "Can I carry you it'll be quicker" She then took me to an old abandoned warehouse that was probably ridden with spiders I started to shake. "What's the matter?"_

_ "I hate spiders they like to attack me."_

_ "Now do they well you won't have to worry about them if you wear this it's enchanted to protect the person who wears it." She handed me an orange pin that read **CHB**."__I rolled my eyes and said "Yeh right" But I took it anyway not wanting to offend the person offering me a place to stay out of the rain and protect me. Still shaking I entered the abandoned warehouse with Rose. _**Then Rose entered the room and said "Hey I know a camp we could go to that would accept us even if we went they wouldn't ask about your parents" I had learned to trust Rose from time and knew that she was telling the truth. "Ok I'll pay for the taxi" (All the money that I make is from a lemonade stand that I set up in the park in the afternoon that Rose supplies me with.)**


	2. I want some answers now, Triantáfyllo!

Me: Heller sorry bout the long wait I have been very busy and was having a bit of writer's block but I am all cured now.

Anya: Yeah she rewrote a part of the story like 100 times say that it should be different and that shouldn't be there.

Me: I only rewrote it twice anyhow here's the story enjoy

Anya: And please write some reviews.

* * *

"**How much longer this ride is killing me, Rose," I looked at the clock it had only been about 2 hours but it felt like it had been 10 hours. "Not much we'll be there in a few minutes"**

"**This camp is where I got our pins, Anya" I then touched the orange pin that Rose had given me when I was 6 years old to make me feel safer. "So what's it called"**

**You'll find out when we get there" **

"**Uhhgg!" Rose would never tell me what the letters on the pin meant and it was highly irritating. Then about 5 minutes later Rose said "Ok we'll walk from here" The taxi driver gave us a weird look and said, "ok let me pull over." I looked around we were at the bottom of a hill at the top of the hill was a Pine tree and a big farmhouse. When I paid my tab the taxi driver said to be careful then left. When he was gone Rose said, "Wait for me while I go talk to Mr. D and Chiron." So I sat down and waited again!**

_Rose P.O.V_

**I looked towards Anastasia to see what she was doing and make sure she wasn't following me luckily she had found interest in one of the books she had brought. I could see multiple kids with orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirts. Then I Percy and Annabeth kissing. "Ahhh cover your eyes it's Percabeth," I teased them causing them to blush. **

"**Rose your back," exclaimed Annabeth. When they had both came over Percy asked, "Where's the demigod you were protecting Rose."**

"**On the hill, she doesn't know that Greek mythology I wanted her to know before she got claimed."**

"**Rose that doesn't sound very safe I mean that's just asking for a monster to attack her, Percy stated. I chuckle a bit "It wouldn't be except for the fact that I gave her one of these," pulling on my orange Camp Half-Blood badge. Both of them gave me a look that said I needed to explain, "It'll protect her for now but if she finds out her scent will be too powerful to cover with it especially since her scent was pretty strong when I gave it to her." Demigods and monsters have a scent to them that satyrs can smell the more powerful they are the stronger the scent. Oh yeah forgot to mention I'm a satyr. "Ok but I'm gonna go on the hill with her," Percy said**

"**Ok, Annabeth where is Chiron I want to let him know that I brought An" **

"**He's in the big house" she replied walking towards the farmhouse that is called the big house.**

_Anya's P.O.V._

**I looked up from the book I was reading. It was a great book but I have already read it at least 4 or 5 times. If I didn't have reading dyslexia then I would have read it at let's say 20 times. To my surprise, a boy who looked to be about 16 was walking towards me. He had sea green eyes, jet black hair that was slightly messy. He wore an orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans on his neck was a necklace with clay beads on it. "That's what the initials meant," I blurted out the question had been on my mind for a while, ever since I had got the badge from Rose. "er yeah so what's your name."**

"**Anastasia, Anya for short what's your name."**

"**Percy Jackson, will you miss your family while you're here," Percy asked.**

"**I'm an orphan never met my parents don't even remember the first 4 years of my life. That's why I named myself Anastasia I woke up in a movie theater that was playing an old movie named Anastasia she doesn't remember the first few years of her life but is a grand duchess. I have been living in central park for a while"**

"**Sorry, so when did you meet Rose," Percy asked.**

"**When I was six I had just run away from the orphanage I was in. What books have you read," I said changing the topic. I didn't want to give away too much info knowledge is a powerful weapon and I didn't want to give a guy that I just met that kind of thing.**

"**I have reading dyslexia and don't really like to read." Then we both heard a noise coming from the forest, and we both jolted up and looked in the direction of the noise. In instinct, I grabbed the charm on my choker necklace and pulled it off it then grew and became a double bladed sword. One blade looked like it was made of some sort of iron and had a moon engraved on both sides of the blade it near the hilt. While the other looked like some sort of gold and had a sun built on the blade near the hilt and the hilt was made out of some sort of bronze. Why did it feel so light though it should be super duper heavy? I shouldn't even be able to lift it yet it felt so natural. When Percy saw my sword he grabbed a pen from his pocket and uncapped it letting it become a sword. "Where did you get that sword Anya," Percy asked. "I don't know, to be fair I did say I didn't remember some of my life so I could have gotten it then. I only grabbed it out of instinct," I answered wondering where he got his. Then I heard a growl that sounded like it was coming from the forest again. I started twirling my sword in a circular motion and threw it to my left hand and back surprising myself that I had not hurt myself doing it. "Come here little doggy," I said calmly. Then a dog as big as a dump truck went to pounce at me. I did a backflip and landed perfectly surprising myself yet again. Egging the dog to attack my I said, "Pathetic I could do better than that. Bet that you couldn't even successfully attack a mouse right, Jackson." Percy looked at me and gave a little smile, "Yeah, in fact, the mouse could beat you." **

"**And when was the last time you brushed your teeth I could smell that breath from a mile away." The dog just continued growling looking between me and Percy as if deciding what to pick from a restaurant menu. Then making his decision he got ready to pounce seemingly looking like he was going to pounce on Percy. Then as it jumped it changed directions and went to pounce on me. Then I braced myself for the attack not knowing what to do, but the attack never came. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of the dog. So I plunged the Gold side of my weapon into the dog's back. The dog then disappeared into a cloud of golden colored dust. I then fell to the ground. Percy came to help me. "No I don't need help I'm fine no need can you go get Rose," I said feeling a little light headed and on my right arm was a big cut, it hurt like hell but I wasn't in any serious injury. "You just got attacked by a Hellhound you need to get to camp." Percy helped me up. I then saw Rose running down the hill with a girl who had pretty blond hair that curled like a princess's and gray eyes kind of like mine but hers were grayer like a storm and mine had a blue tinge to them. I looked back at Rose and noticed something different. Rose had the hind legs of goats. I know that you must be expecting me to say JK or that she was just wearing some really weird pants but that wouldn't be true she had goat legs hooves and all. "Rose what happened to you and why did that dog just attack me."**

**The blonde said, "Di immortals! That was a hellhound Rose I thought that the badge covered her scent!"**

"**It was supposed to but maybe her scent was too powerful maybe she's a child of the big three or something," Rose said with a look of concern on her face. "Anya are you ok"**

"**How do you two know Rose? Rose are you really a satyr or are my eyes deceiving me? Why does Percy own a sword? How do I turn my sword back? What is your name blonde? And what in the world is a hellhound? And what do you mean by I might be a child of the big three? I demand some answers ****Triantáfyllo!" I said not noticing that I said Rose's in Greek. "Yes I am a satyr Anya and before I answer the rest of your questions I would like you to met Chiron." **

**Rose took my hand and lead me up to the hill with Percy and the blonde followed behind us.**

* * *

Percy: I seem slightly out of character there.

Me: Just a little.

Anya: Why couldn't I pass out like any normal demigod Percy did.

Me: because I didn't want you to and I'm the author. Also, Annabeth didn't.

Anya: but passing out would've been cooler

Harry Potter: Why there aren't any wizards or witches yet.

Anya: Hey what about me.

Rose: You don't count yet because you don't know yet.

Anya: but I teleported

Annabeth: But for all, they know that could have been because of your parent Anya

Percy: I don't think that wizards are going to be introduced in till Anya gets a quest

Me: STOP SPOILING THINGS OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIVES IN THIS FANFICTION MORE MISERABLE THAN NEEDED!

Everybody but me: Ok Ok

Me: Sorry about that hoped you liked the story see you next time.

Rose: And please leave a review.


End file.
